ALL THE MAGIC
by coeurfeyrac
Summary: ...in the world won't bring her back - Freeverse collection, rated T just in case
1. this loss is like a bullet in the chest

**AN- **ohkai, I'm totally doing a freeverse collection, guys ;)

**character**: Remus Lupin (this is an old one…)

**this loss is like a bullet in the chest**

you run after her,  
><em>screaming<em>, crying, **begging**,  
>but she's g o n e,<br>slipped through your fingers like sand,  
>and you know all the<br>**m a g i c  
><strong>in the world won't bring her back.

then you trip,  
><em>blinded<em> by tears as you are,  
><em>and all you can do is <em>**lie ****there**_ on the ground  
><em>and watch her as she walks  
><em><strong>away<br>**_**too far away from you now to hear the  
><strong>**h**** o a r s e,** _d e s p e r a t e_ c r i e s  
>that seem to be coming from <em><strong>you.<br>**_

and you think that **maybe  
><strong>you had this coming, because  
><em>you<em> were the one that messed this up,  
><strong>you<strong>**were the one that was a  
><strong>**w**** e r e w o l f**.

your friends help you up,  
><em>and you know that <em>_**they**_,  
>jamessiriuspeter,<br>will **talk** to you,  
>and, with their <strong>help<strong>,  
>you will <em><strong>eventually<strong>_ recover.

but right now you're empty,  
>because she's still<br>_**g o n e g o n e g o n e**_,  
>and you feel <strong>so alone<strong>.

.

and then you want to die.


	2. Alone on the Journey

**AN**- I have a list of fics I need to write for birthdays, and I'm totally doing it out of order now. This is for Aimy (Aiiimy), whose birthday it was on the 17th April, and who is awesome. Happy Birthday, Aimy! :D

**i'm alone on the journey, i'm alive none the less,  
>and when you do your very worst, mmm, it feels the best<strong>  
>-<em>The Poison<em>, The All-American Rejects  
><strong>LucyLysander, for Aimy<strong>

let's make a list of his felonies,  
>shall we?<p>

- **N U M B E R O N E** –  
><em>he's <em>_that__ guy_

they're those twins  
>-you know the type-<br>the heartbreakers,  
>the team,<br>the pair of dickheads.

BULLIES  
>LIERS<br>CHEATS

everyone's scared of them  
>(and that gives them power)<p>

- **N U M B E R T W O** –  
><em>he lies to himself the most<em>

one's worse than the other  
>…but not as much as Lysander tells himself.<p>

Lorcan's bad, bad to the core,  
>but he's also stupid.<br>Lysander's smart, and he still doesn't change.

and in the end, maybe that makes him the worse.

- **N U M B E R T H R E E** -  
><em>he let himself feel<em>

it's really not fair,  
>to drag someone else into this mess.<br>and _especially_ not _her_.

see,  
>she's the type of person<br>that sees the good in everyone

but

what if there is no good  
>(none at all)<br>in him?

that makes him wicked,  
>for corrupting her, for ridding her of innocence.<p>

**- N U M B E R F O U R** –  
><em>he tells her<em>

now she knows about the way he  
><em>feels<em>,  
>there's no going back.<p>

she tells herself he's wrong for her,  
>but she wants him, too<br>(it's the goodgirlbadboy cliché,  
>and god knows, she's always loved a cliché)<p>

- **N U M B E R F I V E** –  
><em>he makes it something more<em>

people whisper, and at first that hurts.  
>but Hufflepuff was never going to go with Slytherin,<br>and it's high time this school had a scandal,  
>anyway.<p>

but all the same…  
>he shouldn't have done this.<p>

poor Lucy.  
>soon enough he'll break her heart.<p>

- **N U M B E R S I X **–  
><em>he changes who he is<em>

he makes himself a better person  
>(well, he tries)<p>

but in the end, they're both young,  
>and it wasn't going to last.<p>

so he's become weaker,  
>brought down his defences,<br>for a girl who he hurt and left.

what was the point?

- **N U M B E R S E V E N **–  
><em>he gives up<em>

it's too early right now to decide  
>if he's going to change again,<br>but for now?

he's just not cut out for sainthood.

he goes back to being bad,  
>rebuilds his defences,<br>his empire.

- **N U M B E R E I G H T** -  
><em>and finally…<em>

Lucy watches him go back to badness sadly.


End file.
